


This is Captain... Oh, You've Met!

by szm



Series: Random Crossovers [8]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Torchwood
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 13:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4708406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szm/pseuds/szm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on these two prompts on the Daredevil Kink Meme <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8590229#cmt8590229">here</a> and <a href="http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/4501.html?thread=8595605#cmt8595605">here</a>.</p><p>Matt is very pleased to meet the people who've taken over the office opposite. But it seems Foggy has met one of them before...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Captain... Oh, You've Met!

**Author's Note:**

> Oh Torchwood! I do miss you so.
> 
> So, Ianto is alive because of course he is. Why wouldn't he be? *sticks fingers in ears and hums*

The first Matt knows about Captain Jack Harkness is when he moves into the office opposite. He’s outside in the corridor talking to Karen one morning when Matt gets into work.

The man laughs. “Oh no, Atlas Finance will be back by the end of month. We’re just… doing some plumbing for them.”

“Plumbing?” asked Karen. She sounds like she’s flirting, but only in a casual way, like she would probably let it go further if the man pushed, but she wasn’t going to chase it herself.

“Plugging a leak, wouldn’t want you overrun with weevils now would we?” said the man, laughter in his voice and now Matt was getting closer… what was that smell? Like… cloves and spice and something… it was wonderful…

“Weevils,” asked Karen confused.

“A type of beetle from the Curculionoidea superfamily,” said another male voice. And that _sounded_ as good as the other man smelt, warm and amused, with beautifully rounded vowels.

“Oh hi, Matt!” said Karen as Matt came round the corner. “Meet Jack and Ianto, their doing plumbing for Atlas Finance.”

“Hello,” said Matt politely. “I’m Matt Murdock.” He knew he stood a little too close to the wonderful smelling man but hey he was blind, how was he supposed to judge distance? 

“Captain Jack Harkness,” said the man leaning into Matt. “ _Very_ pleased to meet you, Mr Murdock, could I shake your hand?”

Karen stifled a giggle. “Down boy,” muttered the other man. Matt really did like his voice.

“Call me Matt, please,” said Matt with his best smile, holding out his hand. Jack shook it and didn’t let go.

“Matt,” he said like he trying out the name. “Short for Matthew? Because I have to say, that suits you better. Matt is a little bit bland for someone so beautiful.”

Matt felt himself blush, and took a deep breath without really meaning to.

“This is Ianto Jones,” continued Jack, stroking Matt’s hand with him thumb. “Without whom I would be bereft!” he let go of Matt’s hand to clutch his own to his chest in a dramatic gesture. “It is truly a tragedy that you cannot appreciate just how good he looks in that suit. But I’m sure Miss Page can give you a good description later.” Karen giggled; Matt thought Jack had probably winked at her. “But of course you can fully enjoy Ianto’s best feature, those lovely welsh vowels!”

“I am terribly sorry, Mr Murdock,” said Ianto, polite and amused. “We really are working on getting him fit for the polite company. I hope to make a breakthrough any day now.”

Jack really wasn’t wrong about Ianto’s voice being his best feature. Matt would have happily listened to him recite a phone book. He was nodding along without really listening to what the other man was saying. “I… just call me Matt,” he said, latching onto on at least part of the sentence.

“Matthew,” corrected Jack.

“Matt. Matthew,” said Ianto, trying them both out. Matt shivered a bit. 

“Well, I’m going to get the coffee on,” said Karen, not bothering to hide the laughter in her voice. “Play nice, _Matthew_.”

Just as Karen went into the office, Foggy’s voice rang out down the corridor. Matt had missed his approach completely, lost in the smell and sound of Jack and Ianto. “Hey, is there a party no-one invited me too?” he asked. Happy and bright like he always was.

“This is Captain…” started Matt turning towards Foggy’s voice.

“Foggy!” interrupted Jack, squeezing past Matt and enveloping Foggy in a hug. 

“Jack!” Laughed Foggy, hugging back. “What the hell brings you here?”

“Plumbing,” laughed Jack, leaving his arm around Foggy’s shoulders.

“You look the same and you still smell amazing,” said Foggy. “How do you do that? And I can’t believe you’ve still got this coat…”

“Well,” said Jack coyly. “I’ve got some very good memories of this coat. Including some of you _wearing_ this coat…”

Foggy blushed and ducked his head but he smelt of musk and his heartbeat was slightly faster than normal. He was attracted. Not idly like Karen had been, but like he knew exactly what was on offer and he wanted it again. It was like a bucket of cold water on Matt’s own attraction. Jack was clearly some kind of predatory letch and he needed to get away from Foggy right now.

“This is Ianto Jones,” Jack was talking, and that bloody awful smell was assaulting Matt’s nose. “Ianto, _this_ is Foggy Nelson.”

“The famous Foggy Nelson,” said Ianto, Matt swore he could _hear_ the raised eyebrow, and how did someone manage to sound so sarcastic and so sincere all at once? “Always a pleasure to meet a fellow connoisseur of quality outerwear.”

Foggy’s blush deepened, and he turned his head into Jacks body. Matt’ hands inched with the urge to drag Foggy away from Jack and next to Matt, where he belonged. “Ah, he told you about that? In my defence it was one weekend years ago…”

“When was that?” Matt blurted out. Wincing a little inwardly at how much of a jealous boyfriend he sounded. He was just concerned, that was all. Jack was clearly some kind of… sex shark… and Foggy was delicious (Foggy’s word not his).

“The summer before we met,” said Foggy. “Hey, you okay, Matty?”

‘About time he noticed me,” thought Matt meanly. “I’m fine. We should get to work,” said Matt instead. “Nice to meet you, Captain, Mr Jones.”

Harkness _still_ had an arm slung around Foggy’s shoulders and Foggy didn’t seem to be in any hurry to move it.

“How long are you in town for?” he asked Jack, he sounded hopeful. “Maybe we can meet up for a drink one day? And Ianto too.”

Jack laughed. “Oh that’s a date, I’m sure you and Ianto would have lots to _talk_ about.”

“Well, we are very busy, I don’t know if you’ll have time, Foggy,” interrupted Matt.

“Have we got a new client?” asked Foggy excitedly.

“Yes,” lied Matt. He’d apologise after.

“We could work round your schedule,” purred Jack. “Matthew doesn’t mind sharing I’m sure…”

“Sorry!” said Matt with false cheer. “Just so much work, I’m sure you know how it is.” He reached out for Foggy. “Could you help me into the office?”

Foggy was confused, with good reason, Matt hardly needed help to get all of five steps and through a door. But he moved away from Jack anyway, so success. He held out an arm and Matt held onto the inside of Foggy’s elbow. He felt better now he was touching Foggy instead. “I guess we’ll have to see,” said Foggy unhappily. 

“Oh I see how it is, _Matty_ ,” said Harkness unbearably amused, Matt sort of wanted to punch him. “Well, we’ll be here all month, we’ll be… available.”

Matt held onto Foggy’s arm tighter. ‘Available’ was a perfectly decent word. Harkness shouldn’t be able to sully it like that. He starts to turn, pulling Foggy with him.

“What’s that smell?” asked Ianto, horrified.

“Ah, our beautiful secretary is making coffee,” said Foggy with a chuckle. “I’m not saying it’s _bad_ , because Karen is a goddess and we are unworthy of anything she does.”

“I’ll bring you some coffee over later,” said Ianto firmly. Matt couldn’t think of a reason to say no, besides Ianto without Harkness would be okay. And maybe he could get Ianto talking for a bit…

“Great idea!” said Jack enthusiastically. “We’ll be over later! Come on Ianto, work to do.” Then he was gone in a sweep of coat and truly awful, enticing smell that Matt obviously hated.

“Well, nice to meet you both. Don’t worry about Jack, Matt. He’s harmless, and I’ll do my best to keep him under control. Very glad to put a face to the name, Mr Nelson.”

“It’s Foggy,” said Foggy firmly. 

“Foggy,” said Ianto, he sounded like he was genuinely smiling this time. “See you both in a while.”

“He winked at us,” said Foggy after Ianto was gone. 

“Oh,” said Matt. “We should get into the office.”

“Right,” said Foggy, turning round with Matt. “So, who’s our new client then…”


End file.
